


Fake it to Make it

by avidreader232



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M, Flirting, High School, Kissing, Love, Romance, sorry - Freeform, sorta cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader232/pseuds/avidreader232
Summary: Reggie is desperate to win over the one girl he can't seem to impress- Veronica Lodge. Who better to turn to for help than her best friend?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty yelped as she was pulled into the broom closet and the door shut behind her. She felt a warm strong body press against hers and she opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered with a large hand.

"Shhh. Bets it's me!"

She quieted down and turned towards the source of the sound in surprise. "Reggie?"

"We need to talk but I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"So... you kidnapped me?"

It was so dark, she couldn't see him but she knew he was rolling his eyes at her. "Quit being so dramatic Cooper."

"What's with the darkness anyway? Were you planning to intimidate me into talking to you. Waterboarding perhaps?"

"Har har. The light bulb went out."

"Ok what do you need with me Reggie? I gotta get to class."

"Ok so you know how, I, as Mantle the Magnificent am an expert in all matters concerning the fairer sex. Don't roll your eyes at me."

She smirked. Apparently he was as good at reading her, as she was him.

"Well, there's one girl I've never managed to impress and it annoys the shit out of me."

"There's probably more than one."

He chose to ignore her. "Bets, I need you to help me get Veronica to go out with me."

"And why would I do that pray?"

"Well, firstly, you're her best friend. Who better to turn to for inside information on the girl of your dreams; and secondly, if Veronica's out of the way, you get Archie."

She froze.

"It's obvious you like him Bets. You follow him around like a lost puppy and your face lights up whenever he talks to you. Classic tell."

"Screw you."

"So I'll take that as a yes, you'll help."

"I'll think about it. Now let me out before I suffocate."

* * *

She _had_ been thinking about it. A lot. It was stupid of her, she knew. But at the same time it was so tempting. She really did like Archie and could never hold his attention when Veronica was around. Perhaps helping Reggie out wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Win-win situation, hey.

She picked up her phone and texted Reggie. 'I'll do it.'

Not two seconds later she received a response. 'Knew it. Can I come over?'

'Sure.'

Ten minutes later, Reggie stood outside her door knocking sharply.

What greeted him caused him to freeze. Betty opened the door wearing black shorts with sunflowers on them and a plain black tank top. Her hair was down and she looked like she'd just come out of the shower. She looked more... relaxed. It was nice.

"Come in Reggie." She moved aside and he entered and sauntered into the dining room, flopping down on her couch.

"Yea, make yourself at home." She said sarcastically.

He flashed her his brightest smile and then turned to the TV in front of him. She flopped down on the couch beside him.

"So... how do you wanna do this? I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

He turned to her and widened his eyes before whispering. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle."

"Kiss my ass." She threw a cushion at him.

"I'd love to. Turn around, will you?"

She threw another cushion at him but there was a twinkle in her eye. He knew she enjoyed their banter as much as he did. He liked that about Betty. He'd never tried consciously to impress her and so he didn't need to put up the façade with her that he used with other girls. He felt more relaxed in her company.

"Ok, ok. So I basically need you to tell me stuff about Veronica that can help me impress her. Like what's her favorite restaurant, favorite movie, favorite designer brand. Shit like that. So I can buy her the right stuff and impress her with my 'thoughtfulness' when it's actually inside info."

"And you think that'll impress her?" Betty rolled her eyes. "A girl doesn't just want guys to buy her stuff. Veronica can do that all on her own, thank you very much. You gotta have a connection. Learn to listen to her and understand her. Learn to just be there for her."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "Yea, let's stick to my plan."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie strode towards Veronica's locker with a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey sweetheart." He announced to her. She turned and gave a quick smile before turning back to the mirror in her locker and reapplying her lipstick.

"So I was passing by the Swarovski store and I saw something that had you written all over it." He pulled out a tiny box from behind him and held it out to her. She watched him suspiciously but took the box and opened it. 

"Aww Reggie, how sweet." She nonchalantly closed the box with the earrings in it and placed it in her locker before swinging it shut. "I actually wanted these but Daddykins was being stubborn." She flipped her hair. "I was going to get them anyway, but thanks."

With that, she spun on her heel and strutted off to class.

Reggie threw a frown at Betty who stood at her locker down the hall and she gave him a shrug. He walked up to her with a glare fixed upon her. "You said it would work!"

"No. _You_ said it would work. _I_ said you needed to understand Veronica to impress her."

He gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Then pray tell, O Wise One. What should I do to impress her?"

"Walk to class with me." She glanced at her watch. He growled but diligently followed her. "Veronica likes things she can't have. Buying her things shows you care."

"So what, I make her jealous?" He blurted out.

She thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "Not in the way you mean, no. Don't pretend to go steady with one person. You should flirt around. Make her feel like you're paying attention to anyone but her. It'll drive her nuts."

"I can do that." He said slowly.

"Good." She patted his chest. "See you around." With that, she entered her classroom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Even Cheryl's laugh was perfectly suited to her. Feminine and sultry, just like her. And Reggie was doing a fine job of inducing it right now.

"Oh Reggie, you're hilarious." She placed a hand on his bicep and smiled coquettishly.

"I try." He smirked at her.

Betty rolled her eyes. Seemed like he'd taken her advice to heart. The whole gang sat around at the Chocklit Shoppe chatting and already she could see Veronica stealing glances at the couple. She smirked at the realization that she'd been right about her best friend.

She sighed as she stared at Archie. He was so adorable and she was so stupidly attracted to him. He was the one thing she couldn't have when Veronica was around. He seemed flirty enough when she wasn't though. 

"Reggie, we're all planning to go watch the new Black Widow movie tomorrow. Wanna come?" Betty recognized that tone of voice from Ronnie. Veronica was being flirtatious.

"Sorry, no can do." He shrugged. "Betty and I have other plans."

Betty spit out the milkshake she'd been drinking in a series of hacks and coughs. Archie patted her back, causing her to blush deeply from embarrassment. Stupid Reggie.

She looked up to see Veronica watching her with a slightly disgusted look. She turned back to Reggie. "What plans, Reggie?"

"I promised her we'd go to this kickboxing class together."

Betty's eyes widened even further. What was he on? Kickboxing?

Veronica sat back as if satisfied that nothing romantic could come of kickboxing. "Oh well, we would've loved to have you come."

Perhaps it was Betty's imagination, but she felt like Veronica put extra emphasis on the word 'come'.

Reggie turned to Betty and gave her a flirtatious smile much to Veronica and Cheryl's chagrin. She had to control the urge to roll her eyes but she looked down. She'd really wanted to watch the new Black Widow movie.

* * *

"Hey Bets! Wait up!" She turned to see Reggie run up to her as she got ready to get in Veronica's car. "Can I talk to you?"

She turned to see Veronica frowning at them so she sighed and nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her far enough from the car so they stood in a more secluded part of the parking lot. They'd all cleared up their plates and were leaving for home. She'd thought Reggie and Cheryl had gone home together but she might've been wrong because he was alone now.

"Sorry about the whole kickboxing thing."

She lightly hit his shoulder. "What were you thinking? When I said flirt around, I didn't mean with me!"

"Yeah well you were the only one I could make an excuse with because the whole gang was there! Thanks for playing along though. I owe you one."

She shrugged. "It's fine. Just, don't do it again."

He nodded. "Hey, by the way I wanted to let you know that the kickboxing class is tomorrow at 5 pm. I'll pick you up?"

"You were serious about that??"

"Of course! We'll go grab a meal later and instagram the session and everything."

"Can't we just skip the class and go straight to the meal?" She moaned.

He chuckled. "I'll see you there Bets." Making sure out of the corner of his eye that Veronica was watching, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She felt a deep blush crawl up her chest and colour her cheeks and ears.

"I owe you one." He whispered against her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He pulled away, threw her a smirk and turned to get into his car while Betty stood there, frozen.

What was _that_ about?

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Right jab. Left jab. Maintain the boxer's shuffle. That's right!"

Betty huffed, out of breath. Kickboxing was hard work. She was sweating all over, but it felt good. She was paired with a lady who looked to be in her thirties but seemed much more fit than Betty. Reggie was paired with the instructor and they seemed an even match.

At the end of the class, as everyone exited the studio, she went to splash some water on her face and freshen up. When she came back, she saw Reggie still having a go at the punching bag.

"Hey there." She called out. He turned and gave her his classic smirk. "Aren't you gonna go get changed?"

"You wanna fight?"

She looked at him startled and he chuckled. "Come on. Let's practice. I saw you. You were pretty good for a beginner."

She dropped her bag and approached him, holding up her fists and starting her shuffle when closer to him. He grinned and mimicked her actions.

"It's okay. I'll go easy on you."

She scoffed and faking a left punch, roundhouse kicked the right side of his stomach. He yelped as the air was knocked out of him but quickly straightened up.

"Well, well, well. Me thinks the lady doth kick some mean ass."

She chuckled and he attacked her. She stumbled back and lost her balance, causing both of them to tumble down. She landed on the ground and Reggie landed on top of her knocking the breath out of her body. The both groaned and he lay his head against the floor, next to her head so his warm breath tickled her right shoulder. "Shit."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips and soon, he joined in until they were both laughing hysterically. He lifted his head and looked at her with a grin plastered on his face. Betty looked back at him, a cheeky smile playing on her lips as well. However, it faded when she realized how close he was to her. His breath fanned her lips and she suddenly became aware of the way every muscle in his body pressed against hers. She quickly placed a hand on his chest pushing him slightly and he got up, still chuckling.

"Quite an eventful class, eh?"

She forced a smile on her face, unsure of what she was feeling and why her heart felt like a dozen butterflies had been let loose within its muscular walls.


	5. Chapter 5

"So... how was kickboxing class?" Veronica tried to act nonchalant but Betty sensed the real question and hid her smirk.

"It was so much fun!" She tried to rub it in for Reggie's benefit.

Veronica swung her locker shut and gave her a curt, "Cool."

Betty wasn't sure why her face suddenly felt hot as the memory of Reggie's breath on her face came back to her.

"So did you guys like, make out? Was he any good?" Veronica fluffed her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"No, no!" Betty's eyes widened in horror. Where had that come from? "We just went out to have dinner and chilled afterwards."

Veronica let out a pleased laugh. "He was probably trying to see if you were easy. That's just his style."

Betty wasn't sure why she felt so upset when Veronica said that. "He's not just like that. He's really nice. Why do you always say things like that?"

"Aw Betty, do you have a crush?" Veronica pouted. "You know I'm only trying to look out for you. You're my best friend."

'I don't have-" She sighed and looked down. She hated that she couldn’t stand up to Veronica's condescension.

* * *

"Well? Did she say anything?" Reggie's eager tone only further soured her mood.

"Yup, she's smitten. Woopee."

"Wait, really?"

"I don't fucking know! Why don't you ask her yourself?" She snapped. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You gonna kiss me with that mouth?"

"You wish."

"Damn baby. You sure do know about my fantasies."

She flipped him the bird and he burst out into loud laughter this time. She frowned and turned away.

"Hey come on." He grabbed her hand, spun her around and enveloped her in his arms. "Sh." He whispered. "What's the matter, Blondie?"

She shook her head. "I hate when Ronnie acts like she's so much better than me and knows things I don't."

He chuckled. "Why do you let her get to you?"

"I don't know."

He drew back and looked into her eyes. "Is it Archie?"

"I- I don't- I think- maybe." She felt tears prick the back of her eyes at the thought of Archie and he pulled her into his arms again.

"It's just, she always gets what she wants and I've always just- played second fiddle to her. I'm invisible and she gets all the attention! It's not that I want that kind of attention but guys drool over her and don't even notice me. Girls want to befriend her and use me to get in her good books. I just- she has it all. And whenever she feels like some guy is giving me attention, she's suddenly all over him and it drives me nuts! Do you know Archie asked me out first?" She was trying her hardest to control her tears because she didn't like appearing weak before others. "I'm a terrible, terrible friend, aren't I? I mean, who talks about their best friend like this?" He tightened his grip around her at that.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it all out." Betty sighed against his chest and talked for the first time, about all the times Veronica had been unfair to her.

"Ok now listen to me. Girls love you because you're dependable and considerate and kind. I know several guys who're practically drooling when you walk down the hallwa-"

"That's not true." She interrupted him sullenly.

"It's totally true. You're a bombshell, Betty."

"No I'm not." Her tears threatened to escape. "Name one guy who's shown remote interest in me."

"Hmm, let me see. Jason, Adam, Dilton, Archie-"

"Woah woah! That's not true! Surely not, Archie?" Her tone was slightly hopeful.

He smirked. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"I hate you." He wiped the few traitorous tears that had escaped her and she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for always making me feel so good about myself."

"You shouldn't need anyone to do that for you Bets. You're incredible." He kissed her cheek this time. Betty couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back at the gentle scratch of his stubble along her jaw. He drew back and stared at her as if confused at the reaction. She could already feel the blush creeping up her chest. She saw Reggie's eyes dart to the v neck collar of her t-shirt and follow her blush all the way to her face. She saw how his eyes darkened and wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat and stepped back. "You alright Bets?" His voice sounded slightly gruff and he was looking anywhere but at her.

"Uh, yea, thanks." She wasn't sure what had just transpired to make him like that.

"Cool." He shrugged. "See you around."

And with that, he strode down the empty hallway leaving her very confused.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo Bets! We still on for FIFA?" Reggie called out from the other end of the hallway.

"See you at 4!" Betty yelled back causing Veronica to wrinkle her nose at the 'uncouth behavior'.

"So, you and Reggie have been hanging out a lot lately." Nancy wiggled her eyebrows causing Betty to laugh.

"We're just friends Nance, you know that."

"That's what they all say." Midge said in a sing-song voice.

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked to class, leaving them trailing behind her.

"Has he, you know, ever made a move?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, have you got a glimpse of the 'Mantle charm'?" Ethel made quotation marks in the air and they all laughed.

"Guys, to him I'm practically one of the guys. All we do is sit around and play FIFA with the occasional kickboxing class." Betty noticed that a small smile appeared on Veronica's lips at that though she tried to hide it.

"Aww. Been there, done that girl. Chuck had me friendzoned so hard before we actually started dating." Nancy rolled her eyes and they all laughed at that. They couldn't remember a time the two had not been absolutely smitten with each other. "You just gotta give him a taste of his own medicine and turn on the ol' Cooper charm."

Midge nudged Betty playfully and they all ooh-d and aah-d.

"Guys, you're all overreacting." Betty laughed at her friends' antics.

"We'll see." Nancy teased.

* * *

"Fuck you, I want Van Persie." Reggie nudged her with his foot.

She nudged him right back. "Too bad sucker."

They were sitting on his couch on opposite ends with their legs facing each other and a throw draped over them.

They'd been playing for well over an hour and bickering constantly through the game. Reggie and Betty had been quite young when Mr. Mantle had introduced them to soccer, one of his favorite games. They'd both been addicted since.

"Hey," Reggie nudged her foot again. He quite seemed to enjoy doing that. "Did Ronnie say anything when she heard me ask you about FIFA?"

"Just the usual eye roll."

"I'm thinking of asking her to prom."

"Go for it." Betty said, blaming the queezy feeling in her stomach on acidity.

"Hey, you cold?" He asked as he noticed her hitch the throw a little higher on her body.

"A little." She admitted.

He paused the game and held his arms open as if inviting her in. "Come on. You can face the TV."

She chuckled and scrambled into his arms, her head resting on his chest and her legs between his. She picked up her controller once more but he stopped her. "Hey this isn't fair. I can't see the screen cause of your ponytail." He pulled her hair tie before she could protest and handed it to her with her hair cascading down her back, just past her scapula. He pulled her back against his chest and picked up his controller to press play.

Betty, despite herself, began to wonder if this had been a good idea at all. She'd rather be cold than feeling like this. Reggie felt so comfortable, and that was bothering her. His scent engulfed her like his arms and the feeling of his sculpted body was foreign to her.

"You smell nice Blondie."

She laughed. Trust Reggie to diffuse an awkward situation. "Too bad Veronica's not watching. We could've put on a show." She teased. She felt him still and immediately regretted what she'd said. Of course thoughts of Ronnie made him want to push her away. Jeez.

"You think it'd make her jealous if I did this?" She felt her hair being moved to one side and before she could ask him what he was doing, her heart lurched when she felt his soft lips brush against her neck.

Involuntarily she gave a gasp and Reggie chuckled against her neck. "May I continue showing you how we'd make Ronnie jealous?"

She couldn't find her tongue. So he gently brushed his lips against her cheek. The players on the screen were running haphazard on the field now that the people playing weren't paying attention. She threw her head back giving him permission and bit her tongue to control the moan that was threatening to escape her. She couldn't control the shudder that ran down her spine however. Reggie froze as soon as she did it, a second later a low growl rumbled in his chest before he attacked her neck with renewed vigor. He pulled her shirt sleeve down slightly and kissed and licked her shoulder as well.

"You think this would make Veronica jealous?" He growled in her ear.

Betty's body was crying out for her to encourage him and do something. She wanted to resist but then again, why should she always be the good girl who ignores her own needs for an image? She turned towards him, a fire in her eyes. "Not as much as this would." With that she pulled his head down and captured his lips with hers. She felt him groan against her but he was kissing her back. Oh and how! She felt her insides turn to fluid at the way he kissed her. They kissed each other like they needed each other, like they craved each other. She pulled away and looked at him. He blinked several times as if in a daze. She giggled and turned around to straddle him. He cupped her butt and pulled her closer. They kissed once more, with soft moans now escaping their throats. She whimpered when she felt the tent in his jeans underneath her and involuntarily ground against it. He broke the kiss and threw his head back with a hiss. "Fuck!"

She stopped and gazed at his face. He was so beautiful. His brown eyes were even darker now and so full of passion. He had a straight long nose and his five o clock shadow made her want to lick his jawline. But as she ran her eyes over those features that she was so familiar with, it was suddenly as if the spell was broken. This beautiful creature under her was in love with Veronica. This makeout session had started out as a stupid jealousy stunt. What was she thinking?

When he looked back up into her eyes and gave her the most innocent smile she'd ever seen adorn his face, she knew she had to leave. She scrambled off him and straightened her clothes.

"Betty what-"

"I should really go Reggie."

"Wait, Betty no-"

"I-I'll talk to you later, okay?" With that she hurried back to her house. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Sup Juggie?” Betty scooched into the seat next to him.

“Hey Bets? Listen, have you tried the new Triple Bacon Cheeseburger. It’s so good!” Juggie was staring at the half-eaten burger in his plate like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

Betty blinked at the sight of the monstrosity and chuckled. “I’ll pass Jug.”

“Your loss.”

She smiled at him, shaking her head. “I’m gonna order a shake. You want anything?”

“ _Do_ I? I’ll get two shakes.”

“Easy there buddy. Don’t want you to die of a heart attack at the tender age of 18.”

He grinned. “I’ll live.”

She ordered the shakes and started a casual conversation with Pop’s. She was interrupted by the dinging of the entrance bell and she turned to see Reggie walk in. Ducking her head low, she practically ran to the booth where Jughead sat munching on his burger.

“You still avoiding Reggie?”

Betty started and stared at him. He hadn’t even looked up from his burger and she’d never told anyone about what had happened between her and Reggie the previous week.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“It’s pretty obvious. Does it have to do with him asking Veronica to prom?”

“He asked Veronica to prom??” She whisper shouted before quickly trying to compose herself.

“She accepted too. Strung Archie around for days making excuses for not saying yes to him. She jumped at the opportunity when Reggie asked her.”

Betty didn’t bother hiding her feelings from Juggie. He could read her like a book. In fact, he could read nearly anyone like a book. He had a knack for understanding people and a fondness for gossip that only those close to him knew of. She let out a groan and let her head sink into her hands.

“You like him?”

“NO! Well, yes, well-I mean-I don’t know. Ugh, this is so frustrating!”

“Archie’s probably gonna ask you since he’s been rejected by both Veronica and Cheryl. What are you gonna do?”

“I’m no one’s second, no, third choice.” She said sulkily.

“Yep, you definitely like Reggie.”

“Wait, how would you know?”

“The old Betty would’ve jumped at the opportunity to go to prom with Archie, even if she was the hundredth choice.”

“Jeez, thanks for making me feel so good about myself Jug.”

“Just telling it like it is Bets.”

“So now what? I got no date to prom and everyone thinks I’m a desperate psycho in love with Archie. Just great.”

“Listen Bets, I feel for you. You’re my friend. I would’ve totally taken you if I hadn’t already asked Ethel.”

“You asked Ethel to prom??” She nearly yelled.

“Just as friends, of course. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” His manner was nonchalant but Betty could see the red tinge on the tips of his ears.

“Sure, whatever you say.” She smirked at him.

“So, about Reggie.”

Her face fell at the change of topic. “What do you want me to do?”

“Tell him.”

“That’s the worst advice I have ever received Juggie, and that includes the time Ronnie convinced me I could pull off a jumpsuit.”

“He’s been staring at you since he got here Bets. Pretty sure it’s not all one-sided.”

“What?!” Betty nearly jumped, having forgotten Reggie was there too.

“He’s behind you. Don’t look.”

Betty let out a sigh of frustration. “See that’s the thing. I was helping him woo Veronica and then just as he got close to actually getting with her, we ended up making out on his couch. It was stupid of the both of us, I know. But it happened. And you know the worst part, it all started as a little stunt to make Ronnie jealous. What were we thinking?”

Jughead watched her pensively for a little while before turning back to his milkshake. “Still think you should tell him how you feel. Although if you don’t wanna be a shitty friend and person, do it after prom.”

“I don’t even know if I like him Juggie!”

“Yeah, you do. Does he make your stomach turn into knots?”

“That could be anxiety.”

“Does he make your heart beat real fast?”

“I could be on drugs.”

“ _Are_ you on drugs Betty?”

“That’s not the poin- wait, how would Forsythe Jones know about all these physiological reactions?” She smirked. “Just friends, my foot.”


	8. Chapter 8

Prom kinda sucked for Betty. Ok, it was a complete shitshow. Firstly, she had no date. Secondly, Ronnie and Reggie had been doing some major grinding and it really hurt to watch. Thirdly, Dilton accidentally spilled punch on her dress. Needless to say, she was PRETTY done with the whole prom thing.

Juggie and Ethel had kept her company for a while but upon her encouragement had also now left and were twirling around on the dance floor. They were cute together, Betty thought. She liked them both and thought they'd make a really sweet couple.

She found herself looking around for Reggie but couldn't see him or Veronica anywhere. _Great_. They were probably making out in his car right now, or worse. She bit her lip in frustration. She knew it was so wrong but she wished _she_ was the one making out with him in his car in a secluded spot. Just the thought of their kiss made her shiver.

"Hey, you." Betty jumped slightly when she realized who the source of the sound was. She was pretty sure she looked like a deer in headlights. Had he known she was thinking about him?

"Um, hey Reg." While she was blushing down to her toes and had a punch stain that was kinda shaped like Texas on her dress, he looked completely put together, calm and suave. Not a single hair was out of place and he stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of sweaty teenagers whose makeup was running and hair was matted from perspiration.

"You look pretty." He threw a grin at her that made her insides melt.

She managed to raise her eyebrow and point to the huge stain on her dress which caused him to chuckle. "Still look pretty though."

"You don't look half bad yourself." He threw her a cheeky grin when she said that. "Where's Ronnie?" She continued.

"Left with Jason, I think."

Betty's eyes widened. "Reggie, I- I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"Meh, I guess I was a sort of boring and distracted date." She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or she actually heard him stress on the word 'distracted'.

"Still wasn't right to leave you."

He threw her a smirk. "Is it weird that I'm sort of... relieved?"

Her eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Reggie, you are so confusing sometimes!"

"You think _I'm_ confusing?" His tone was slightly accusatory and it ruffled her feathers.

"Why? You think _I_ am?"

"I don't know. You blow me away with a kiss that has my mind reeling and then run away and never talk to me again."

Betty looked around hoping noone had heard and then turned to him with a frown on her face. "Oh, how about this for confusing? 'Betty I'm crazy about Veronica. Betty help me win her over. Betty let me stick my tongue down your throat.'" She mimicked his voice in an exaggerated manner.

He had the audacity to throw his head back and laugh at that which made her all the more frustrated because he was so darn beautiful.

"Fair enough." He was still chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and got up. Having this conversation was not the cherry she needed on this mud pie of an evening.

He stood up with her. "Betty, hear me out."

"I just wanna go home Reg. I've had a shit evening." She sighed and strode out of the cheaply decorated gym with a persistent Reggie close behind her.

"Look, just hear me out Betty." They were in the empty hallway now. He caught her arm forcing her to stop and look at him. "Bets, I'm sorry you thought I was giving you mixed signals. And I _was_. I was just so confused."

"Reg, I don't need this right now. I'm super confused as it is. I don't need your confusion to affect me further."

He smiled and stepped closer, tucking a golden lock behind her ear. Suddenly, she found it a little difficult to breathe. "Ok, so listen to this then. When I got Ronnie to go to prom with me, I realized I hadn't been into _her_ , I'd been crazy about the _idea_ of her and how jealous it would make the other guys. Ronnie doesn't annoy me like you do, we don't have the kind of banter that you and I do, she doesn't drive me up the wall like you do. In short, I realized I wasn't attracted to her simply because she wasn't... you."

Betty didn't know what to say as she saw those dark chocolate eyes focused on her, brimming with sincerity. She simply nodded stupidly.

"Veronica and I aren't a couple if that's what's bothering you. We just agreed to go to prom together and as you can see, she already found a more eager partner to go home with." He was looking at her expectantly but she was still speechless. "Betty, say something. Please."

She finally managed to find her voice. "Kiss me."

A smile broke out on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 


End file.
